Full Blood
by Lady Masochist
Summary: After Edward is trapped with his Father behind the gate, he is unable to use alchemy. In his search for a way back, he meets a girl, Charlie, also with the ablility of alchemy, but with a hidden past. sequel new Characters as well as old. rr


NOTE: don't read if you want the end of the series kinda spoiled, (i've already seen the end of FMA) so this is kinda a sequel. please read if you wish and enjoy!

A New Hope

He had to find a way back. So far, no books or professors knew _anything_, or even came_ close_, to alchemy. It had been three years since he had been trapped beyond the gate. Sure, London was a happy and busy place now that the war was over, but... it still wasn't home. He didn't even know if the trade was enough to have Al back. If it was, his goal was to find him. His Father, Hoenhiem, encouraged him to research anything that may have something to do with alchemy, or atleast, the gate.

He sighed and twirled his pencil. Since his father had also made him take classes, his lack of sleep increased and he also found that school was no more exciting than Galileo's Theories. Though he enjoyed learning, his lack of information on alchemy was a downer to his mood.

"Welcome. Please, take a seat right there in the back, next to Edward Elric."

The use of his name caught his attention and he glanced to the front of the room. He had completely forgotton that they were having a new student. She was young, no older than himself. Slender with auburn red hair and even though her bright green eyes were stern and almost cold, they were amazingly beautiful. Just by looking at her, Ed could tell she wasn't a person to be tempered with.

She had a graceful and poised walk as she made her way over to the empty seat next to Ed. Ed blinked and gave a weak smile up at her as she sat down. She returned the gesture with a nod.

"I'm Edw-"

"Edward Elric, I know"

"Oh... just uhmm... just call me Ed." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. She smiled and held our her hand, "I'm Charlene Alexandra O'niel, or just Charlie, or Alex will work"

"Well, Charlie, what brings you to London?"

"Business and family matters. I used to live her before, now I am back."

" Busuness? what kind? If you don't mind my asking."

"Research, actually."

"I, myself, am also researching."

Charlie smiled and motioned back to her paper. Already the professor was busy with the class lecture.

Time passed slow and Ed couldn't help but ocassionally glance over at Charlie. He finally noticed what she was wearing, other than just her face. Her casually fitted black slacks and ehr light green beaded halter coverev with a pinstripe jacket and matchign hat slightly slanted over one eye. Her hair was done up in a japanese bun with the exception of a few strands.

Ed found it amazing that she wasn't the least bit distracted by his observance. He was also amazed that he was staring and looked quickly back down to his paper. A few whispers and talk from his fellow male classmen caught his attention. He noticed their stares of attraction, rude gestures, and how all of them agreed that she must be beautiful. Ed couldn't take it as he glared at the boys and shouted "HEY, KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR DAMN PAPER!" The sudden shout startled some, but Charlie remained fully concentrated on her work.

Some of the boys glared back and one was brave enough to retort, "You're one to talk, Wonder Boy."

Ed's eyes flared as he leapt to attack the young upstart, but a hand grabbed him and yanked him back down into his seat. It was Charlie, whom still hadn't lost focus on her notes. Ed stared, suprised that she would've stopped him and even more suprised that she calmed him.

Ed was asked to run an errand for the professor, and though he hated leaving Charlie alone with the boys, he was sure she could take care of herself. So he left carrying only a piece of paper.

Ed flumped back into his seat and noticed Charlie was focused on something else. She was drawing. Ed glanced agin and saw what she was drawing... but how? It was clearer than day, Charlie had drawn a perfect Transmutation Circle.

The bell rang and charlie disapeared through the mele of students rushing into the hall. She had to know somthing. Ed sighed and began to walk home, everything from earlier running through his head. Then he heard screams and shouts from angry men and then-

CLAP!

A flash of light green erupted over the wall.

Ed took off in a sprint and dashed around the corner. There she stood, the wind tossing her hair playfully and her expression relaxed but proud. A barrier wall had been formed to keep the men from fallowing. Charlie turned and met Ed's gaze. An eternity seemed to pass before she turned and walked away.

End


End file.
